Famous Castles
Many castles are still standing today! That goes to show how effective the architecture really is, and some castles have even become very famous because of it. Alnwick Castle Alwick castle is a castle in the United Kingdom that was build after the Norman Conquest. If you were to visit it, however, you would not be seeing the castle as it was build originally. Over many years, the castle has been remodelled and renovated many times. Because of it's beauty, the castle has appeared in many movies and televison shows. It is open to the public during the summer, and it is the second most visited castle, just after Windsor Castle. Today, the castle serves as a museum, housing many ancient relics. Some include Ancient Egyptian artifacts and Romano-British objects, as well as frescoes from Pompeii. Windsor Castle Windsor castle, though it is a tourist attraction, also has quite a lot of history associated with it. Most of the royalty of England directly influenced it's construction and evolution. It also served astheir fortress, official palace, home, and sometimes even a prison. The castle has been around for over one thousand years, and is currently the official residence to Queen Elizabeth II. It is also the burial place of 10 British monarchs. It is located in the English county of Berkshire, just next to the town of Windsor, with which it shares a name. The castle spans over 13 acres and parts of it are open to the public. An additional five rooms, known as the Semi-State Rooms are open only during winter. The Palace of Versailles The Palace of Versailles (known locally as ''Chateau de Versailles) ''is an 18th century French castle. The site was originally a mere hunting lodge used by Louis XIII, until it was expanded greatly by his son, Louis XIV. Over an extended period of time, three different French kings expanded the castle into what it is today. The palace was originally built near the village of Versailles. Today, that village is a suburb of Paris, just 20 kilometers (12 miles) from the capital. The architecture of the Palace of Versailles is very palatial and doesn't resemble very closely what we today recognize as castles. By many, it is viewed as a piece of art rather than just a castle. The castle is famous mainly for it's expansive gardens, which are regarded as having incredible beauty. They took over 40 years to complete, and it is said that Louis XIV valued them just as much as he valued the palace itself. Neuschwanstein Castle Neuschwanstein Castle is a German castle in a Roman style. It was commissioned by Ludwig II of Bavaria. Construction on the castle began on the 5th of September in the year 1969, however, the work on the castle was stopped in 1892, and the castle remained unfinished. The castle was intended as a residence for the king, though immediately after his death in 1886, it was opened to the public for a price. Over 60 million people have visited Neuschwanstein since then. The castle, renowned for its elegance and beauty, has appeared in many movies, and was the inspiration for Disneyland's Sleeping Beauty Castle. South of the castle are the Alpine foothills, and in the north is a very hilly landscape.